Swear to Me...
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Tangled Up Six members of each tribe will be tied to a braided rope, which they will have to work together to unravel. Once they are free, they will use the rope to pull a sled back to them. The remaining three members will use the pieces on the sled to solve an upright puzzle. Reward: Fishing gear and 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Villains Immunity Challenge: The Color and the Shape Tribes will race out to a crate of puzzle pieces that they have to maneuver through a table maze and under a cargo net. They will then unlock a second set of puzzle pieces. Using the puzzle pieces, they will solve an intersectional puzzle, where all pieces of the intersections must be the same color. The first tribe to finish wins. An additional puzzle will be available. If it is completed, a Battle Flag will be triggered. Winner: Villains Story Day 9 After the vote from the previous night, Lightning and Yukari are devastated and on the chopping block. Papyrus thanks Harry and Mark for flipping to him, and welcomes them into his alliance. Meanwhile, Chun-Li and Godzilla spoke with Peridot and Sans, explaining their decision. The four, along with Papyrus, agreed to stick together, using Harry and Mark as backups. On the Villains tribe, Satania asked Sadako to go for a walk with her along the beach. While walking, Satania asked if she had won Sadako's trust. Sadako asked Satania to swear that she would protect her and Wednesday at all costs, even if it came down to betraying the alliance. Satania hesitated for a moment, but swore to protect Sadako and Wednesday above all else. Elsewhere, Pennywise questioned the Colonel as to what happened with the last vote. The Colonel made sure that Pennywise knew the vote was not against him, but to keep James in. Anti-Pops and Snape discussed their next move, both wanting to stay loyal to the Four Devils. Snape suggested Wednesday, which Anti-Pops agreed with. Day 10 The Heroes and Villains gathered for their reward challenge. Seeing LD gone, Mark couldn't help but chuckle. Luke welcomed the players and told them of their next challenge and reward, much needed fishing gear. Without further delay, the challenge begun. Chun-Li, Harry, Lightning, Mark, Papyrus, and Yukari were bound for the Heroes; Anti-Pops, James, Pennywise, Sadako, Satania, and Yuki were bound for the Villains. The first part took a long time for both tribes, but the Villains were able to get free first. While the Heroes literally struggled, the Villains were able to pull their sled to them. The Colonel, Snape, and Wednesday took to the puzzle. Once the Heroes were free, they caught up to the Villains. Godzilla, Peridot, and Sans worked the puzzle for the Heroes. It was a close match, but the Villains finished first and won reward. Luke presented the Villains tribe with their fishing gear and 20 Coins before sending the two tribes back to camp. Returning to camp, Pennywise started to feel somewhat paranoid, so he set off looking for a money bag. With luck in his favor, he found one with ten Coins inside up in a tree, which he climbed to retrieve. Elsewhere, Sadako spoke to Wednesday on the beach. The ghost girl informed her ally that she had gotten Satania's trust, putting them in a good position. Wednesday was not ready to entirely trust Satania, but went along. Deciding to put the new fishing gear to work, the Colonel headed into the ocean to catch some fish. While the Colonel was out fishing, Anti-Pops and James strategized. Coming to like each other, Anti-Pops considered adding the gamer to the Four Devils. In the forest, Snape and Yuki plotted their next move. The teacher still had his sights on Wednesday, but the student suggested possibly targeting the Colonel instead, who was becoming more of a threat by the day. Although Snape was set in his ways with his target, he heard Yuki out. Recalling how much of a power player the Colonel could become in Supermarket, Yuki thought it best to cut the fuse before the bomb went off. Snape decided he would "think about it." On the Heroes, Mark chatted with Sans. The gamer asked the skeleton to give him a loyalty percentage to his alliance, which Sans said was about 50%, keeping his options open. Mark also spoke to Chun-Li, Godzilla, Lightning, and Yukari on separate occasions to make conversation, informing each of them that his mind was open. Chun-Li and Yukari bathed in the ocean together, where they talked about their stances. Chun-Li told Yukari not to lose hope, because anything could happen. Meanwhile, Harry and Peridot talked in the woods. The wizard asked the Crystal Gem where her head was at, to which Peridot replied with going for Lightning next. However, Harry preferred to go after Yukari, who was not as physically strong. Papyrus also spoke with Godzilla, with the giant lizard holding the skeleton up in his palm. Papyrus planned on staying loyal to Sans and Peridot, but offered to consider whatever Godzilla had in mind. Day 11 The tribes met with Luke for their next Immunity challenge, where he took the necklaces back from Godzilla and the Colonel, before bringing out the idol and putting it back up for grabs. After explaining the challenge, the castaways prepared themselves. The Villains took an early lead, making it past the maze first, but the Heroes soon caught up to them. The Heroes then seized the lead once they unlocked their second puzzle pieces first. The Villains soon caught up, and it became a race to finish first. Making great time, the Villains successfully completed the puzzle and won Immunity. Luke presented the Villains with the idol, informing the Heroes that they would have a date with him at Tribal Council. The tribes returned to their respective camps. Returning to their beach; Lightning, Mark, and Yukari split to talk with each other. Mark explained the situation, that Sans was willing to turn on his alliance and he could probably exploit it. Harry and Papyrus visited the Marketplace together, where Papyrus took notice of the missing brown box. Harry acted shocked by its absence too, telling Papyrus that he had not noticed. Chun-Li and Godzilla talked about their plans, not sure who to side with. They set off to talk to the others and get ideas for the vote. Peridot and Sans strategized together, picking their target. Sans said that Harry was playing hard and blindsiding him would be a bold move, but Peridot disagreed and felt that the time was not right, that Lightning should go first. Harry and Mark met up and spoke with Lightning and Yukari. The latter two wanted to go for one of Peridot's allies, when Mark suggested turning the tables and voting for Sans. Using Sans' unpredictability, as well as lack in physical strength, it would make for an easy target. Chun-Li and Godzilla talked with Papyrus, Sans, and Peridot; who were still indecisive about whether to vote Harry or Lightning. They then spoke to Lightning and Yukari, who claimed to be targeting Sans. When they exchanged info with Harry and Mark, excluding the part about Peridot's alliance considering Harry. The two men claimed to be thinking Sans, but also weighed their options with voting Lightning. Harry and Mark talked with Papyrus, Peridot, and Sans. They received the name Lightning, and continued to consider it. At Tribal Council, Luke began a discussion about alliances. Nobody hesitated to reveal that Lightning and Yukari were together, and that Peridot was with the skeleton brothers. It was clear that Chun-Li, Godzilla, Harry, and Mark held the power. Everyone did a good job of keeping quiet in regards to their targets, which only raised the tension when the voting began. Lightning and Yukari stuck to the plan and voted for Sans. In a shocking turn of events, Peridot voted for Lightning while Papyrus and Sans voted for Harry. The four splitters made their decision, and Sans was eliminated in a 6-2-1 vote. The skeleton laughed in disbelief, bumping fists with his brother before getting his torch snuffed. Giving a peace sign, Sans left the game. Peridot looked around in confusion, as Papyrus shrugged his shoulders to her. Yukari put her arm around Lightning, happy they were both safe. Harry looked around in confusion, asking what happened, not sure why his name came up. The other three splitters remained silent as Luke mentioned the unpredictability of the tribe, and how the days to come would be interesting. Grabbing their torches, the Heroes returned to their camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running